


Oliver Queen find’s Felicity Smoak Tattoo

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [49]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First night after Nanda Parbat. Oliver Queen has time to explore Felicity’s body and is surprised to find a tattoo and is curious about the story behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Queen find’s Felicity Smoak Tattoo

He was exhausted, he had almost been killed that day if it wasn’t for her.

Felicity had saved him from sure death over Starling City Dam and now he was at her home lying with her in her bed.

For the first time in his life Oliver Queen didn’t want to get out of a women’s bed. He was reveling on Felicity body warmth, tracing her skin, from her shoulder to her hip slowly, leisurely. He could feel her body react under his fingertips. Having that power made him smile.

In Nanda Parbat everything was rush, urgency, a moment stolen from time itself. There wasn’t time to trace her body, to explore it inch by inch but now… he kept tracing her back finding all the soft, sweet spots that enticed immediately reaction. Until his fingertips found a so very slight difference in texture on her skin. Could it be a tattoo? Yes he was pretty sure it was. Felicity had a tattoo. Just a bit high on her right hip. 

She felt his fingertips lingering over her tattoo and she couldn’t stop a smile. Oliver had plenty of scars and tattoos all over his body but she could almost feel the wheels in his brain turning as to what was her tattoo about.

“A tattoo?”

She didn’t move “Vegas, tattoo capital city.”

Sometimes very bad and regretful ones if he remember correctly.

“Tell me.”

“Not much to tell. High school. A bit tipsy. Group of teens. Tattoo joint. In Vegas. It was bound to result in something regretful. But it wasn’t all that bad, we just got tattoos all around.”

“Not bad?” Oliver laugh “Not everybody can say that.”

“It wasn’t jail.”

He considered for a minute Felicity with a record or Felicity with a tattoo, both scenarios kind of felt off. But she was right a police record would be worse… maybe.

“I’ve seen some bad tattoos, Felicity.”

“I’m boring even when I was tipsy. I did consider a big bold eagle on my shoulder but then I started to anticipate the pain and I came to the conclusion I wasn’t drunk enough to endure it.”

He couldn’t picture it. He was probably too used to seeing the perfect smooth white skin of her shoulders to picture a bid bold eagle tattoo on either of them.

“So I decided that it had to be small and, I really don’t know how that came about, I wanted to represent something I wanted for my future.”

All she was saying had so many ways to becoming a disaster he was silent and expecting what was to come. 

“So I chose to tattoo a dream.”

“A dream?” a dream catcher girl? Was Felicity a dream catcher lover kind of girl?

“I always dreamed of finding someone meaningful that I would love and that would love me back. So I tattoo that dream.”

Now he was curious but his fingertips couldn’t figure out the shape.

“Dream fulfilled?” he smile.

“Almost.”

“Almost?” 

Now she moved and came closer; her lips almost touching his.

“Yes, almost. You have no likeness with what I tattooed but I’m very glad you don’t.” and with a smile she kissed him, wanting him, needing him once more.

Later being Felicity already fast asleep Oliver was still awake too curious to join her. He had see, he had to know. Careful not to wake her, Oliver pull the sheet just a bit, enough to see the tattoo.

He smile, she was right he had nothing in common with the being tattoo on her hip but he would make sure he would fulfill the rest of her dream.


End file.
